


Abominable Snowman

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stiles/Braeden and “No, it was my fault for thinking that you might care.”?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abominable Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132941572389/if-thats-a-thing-youre-into-could-i-ask-for

“I’m _dying_.”

Braeden pursed her lips, looking down at Stiles. He did look like death warmed up, pale and shaking, and concern rippled through her. But she pushed it away, focusing on trying to make him feel better.

“You’ll be fine,” she said.

Stiles scowled at her and rolled over with a groan. Braeden couldn’t help but smile a little, incredulous more than anything.

“Are you sulking with me?”

“ _No_ ,” he replied. Sulkily.

She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh, but he clearly heard the little puff of air she gave and looked over his shoulder at her, eyes narrowed.

“No, no, don’t apologize,” he snarked. “No, it was my fault for thinking that you might care.”

She leaned forward, balancing her forearms on her parted knees as she looked at him. “If you think I don’t care by now, you’re an idiot.” 

Stiles just sniffled, dragging the blanket over his shoulders. Braeden shook her head, more fond than exasperated (an annoyingly frequent feeling around her boyfriend). Stiles knew she loved him, even if neither of them had actually said the words yet. She wasn’t ready to be that close to someone, to share so much of herself with so much trust, and Stiles was respecting that. Which was kind of why she cared so much for him. That and his sparkling personality. 

A couple of months ago, she’d saved his ass from a wendigo and then spent three days by his bedside while he recovered, instead of going out to spend her just earned cash on new boots and a manicure. If that wasn’t love, well...Braeden didn’t know what was.

“It’s just a flu,” she said, voice a touch softer. 

“ _Just_ a flu,” Stiles grumbled, curling up and clearly feeling sorry for himself. “Easy for you to say. I bet you don’t even catch colds or flus, you just roundhouse kick them away when they come after you.”

Braeden snorted. “I wish. I get them every year around November, actually. Last for weeks, it’s fucking annoying. I once got the flu while hunting down the Abominable Snowman in Alaska with my coat ripped to shreds and I handled it, so you can handle this.”

“Figures,” Stiles said, then paused. “Wait, the Abominable Snowman? Seriously?”

“Not the actual one. That’s just an urban legend. But something that impersonated it pretty damn well. Until he pissed off the wrong people and got a bounty on his head.” Braeden carded her fingers gently through Stiles’ hair, hoping he’d get some sleep. 

He yawned. “You’re badass,” he said fondly. “Can you make me soup?”

“I don’t make soup.” 

He sniffled again and she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll go get you some soup. Will you be okay while I’m gone?”

Stiles gave a little nod; he was already falling asleep. With a smile, she pressed a kiss to his temple and grabbed her coat, heading out into the cold to get Stiles his damn soup.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
